


Silence

by Melinda_coulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinda_coulson/pseuds/Melinda_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence had been an important part of May's life, and she wears it beautifully. This is just a fan fiction about different instances and the different meaning silence has had in May and coulson's relation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the academy

It was a Sunday, so 7:30 am was pretty early for coulson. But Fury had asked all the students to assemble before breakfast, for God knows what, and when fury asked you to do something, you just did it. So here he was brushing his teeth and cursing his SO, only happy about being early and not finding the common washroom packed with cadets.  
That's when he heard the door open and berated himself for jinxing his solidarity. Suddenly the curtain to his cubicle was swished away, and stood before him a smirking Melinda.  
“That captain America towel really suits u” she said  
Coulson could feel his cheeks getting hot . He wanted to say a lot of things, first thing being that this is a guy’s washroom,but the toothbrush in his mouth was an obstruction.  
“I just wanted the key to your room”she said searching the sink and finding them.  
“I have already managed the pully, container and the explosive, all I need is the rope which I know is there in your cupboard”  
He was not liking where this was going, so he pushed may away to rinse his mouth, and if possible knock some sense into his friend’s stubborn head.  
Reading his action May chuckled.  
“Well I think it's time someone added some colours into Fury’s life so that he stopped ruining ours. Shall I count you in?”  
Coulson’s eyes further widened if it was possible.  
“ I am taking your silence as your consent”  
“And yes since you seem to be so much in love with your SO, pick up a colour that suits him from the sci-tech guy who will meet you outside”  
And she was gone with “ if not,be prepared to see him in neon pink”  
Coulson stood helplessly at the sink, but he would pick up a colour though. Maybe Fury would be less severe with his punishment if it was a colour he liked.

And that day Coulson realised that silence ,even of a minute , could be DANGEROUS.


	2. Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty different from the first one, but I hope you enjoy this one equally.

.“Coulson, where are we going?”  
They had been walking for the past half and hour and May had wanted the answer a long time ago.  
“We are almost there” was all she got.  
Finally after another few minutes they reached their, or rather coulson’s destination. The security tower located at the end on their academy. The place was deserted, which was nothing new, students had much better place to hang around, and this tower was always locked. Coulson was scouring through his over sized backpack and finally fished out a key.  
With a grin he opened the door for her. The base was narrow and dimly lit, all she could see was the spiral stairs leading up. She turned around expecting an explanation.  
“I know you could, but I don't fancy climbing up a 30 story high building “with that coulson pulled out a card a inserted it into a slot that May hadn't noticed till now. Then the metallic panel behind them opened, revealing an elevator. Now she was impressed.  
“Coulson, where did you get the key and the card from?”she asked with determination this time.  
“Well I borrowed it from Fury” his hesitation gave him away.  
“You borrowed it from Fury?”  
“Yes- without asking or informing him” he finished quickly  
“Phil coulson is stealing things from superiors, what's wrong coulson? Hit your head somewhere?” She said with a grin. And this time it was coulson who rolled his eyes.

The view from the top of the tower was breathtaking, not that this was new for melinda, after all the view was the thing she liked the best about flying. But seeing this without having the pressure on managing a huge vehicle and a myriad of knobs and switched was refreshing. The sky had darkened and she could see the early stars peeking. The clanking of glass drew her attention back to her friend, who had now emptied all the contents of his backpack. The box used to keep the supplies had been turned into a table ,now having an ice bucket with a champaign bottle. He had managed to get in some fries and marshmallows as well. When two plastic cups were pulled out from his pocket, melinda couldn't help the smile on her face.  
“ To melinda may, who is gonna kick a lot of asses and become exemplary”  
“To Philip coulson who is gonna kiss asses and maybe become the director of SHIELD”  
After toasting to the a lot of other things, silly things and finishing their first bottle of the Amber liquid, May and Coulson stood at the railing with the next one ,drinking in the beauty of the sky.  
The sky had now adorned a darker, almost onyx shade, and the glittering silver stars stood out celestially.  
“It's beautiful” may whispered  
“Magical actually” coulson responded  
“You know that this is nothing new, happens every night”  
“Well what will make it magical for you? Finding people out there?” He retorted  
“Don't know about people, but maybe if I find an insanely handsome, dreamy guy” she joked.  
“You know there was this moment I actually found magical”coulson started. Once coulson starts rambling he need no encouragement, so may said nothing.  
“I was about 10, on a vacation with my parents, to Bahamas I think. One day early in the morning I was sitting the beach with my mom to watch to sunrise, and there is was, a sudden green flash, just before the sun rose….that was magical.” He finished.  
“Phil, if something like that happens then I should have seen it, in all the time I spend with a view of unobstructed sunrise and sunset.”  
“Those who don't believe in magic, will never find it. And here, I am quoting Roald Dhal” he contested  
The only reply he got was a sigh.

May’s eyes opened and she sighed. She didn't have to check the time, it would be 4:45am. She didn’t even remember when she had dosed off, but her body didn't care. It was tuned to wake up at dawn. She sat up, looking at the still dark sky in front of her, she could feel a blanket on her. Her friend would always be a gentleman about these things. She could make out his figure sleeping a little far, near their tiny table. She looked back at the sky, the sun should be rising anytime now. Using her sense of direction she approximated the place. And the sky slowly paled, proving her right. She expected Amber or coral, but instead she could see green. A sudden green flash, just before the Crimson crescent came up.  
“COULSON! Wake up! I saw it” she shouted excitedly  
“OMG! Are we busted, is Fury coming?” He woke up with a startle  
“No , I saw it, Magic”  
“Magic? May you are still dreaming, go back to sleep” he replied stifling a yawn  
“The green flash , I saw it. JUST NOW”  
At this his eyes opened again, but this time with a smile. May stood up and walked to the railings she wanted to ensure that this was any other sunrise. The sky was now splattered with different hues of scarlet and aurulent. But the Green was nowhere to be seen.coulson now stood beside her.  
“Figures” he said smugly  
May just raised and eyebrow.  
“Well, mother always said that you saw it when you were with someone who meant a lot to you” he explained.  
May chose not to reply to that till she came up with something to wipe that smile off his face. And she would have to agree, the crisp cold wind carrying the smell of pine and dew caressing face, the Crimson sun climbing up and painting the pale blue sky in thousand different hues and the smiling face beside her , brighter than the sun made the silence BEAUTIFUL, and maybe a little Magical too.


	3. Say something

Coulson's eyes were drooping , but he refused to let the exhaustion set in, he had a last thing to do before he called it a day.he had to meet May . It had almost been a week since their appalling mission in Bahrain, and a week since he had heard a word from his friend. The paper work and debriefing had to be done, and however difficult it was he had a feeling that this was going to be much more difficult.

He pulled into the all so familiar drive way. A car pulling out and the dark house gave him a glimmer of hope. Maybe it wasn't that bad, if May and Andrew were going out, be it anywhere ,meant that she had let him help her. relief washed over coulson and with a smile set on his face he was going to drive away when he saw the front door left ajar. No one would leave the door ajar, specially when "the world's best security system"was going with them. That's when it struck him. Slowly, with a heavy heart he let himself in, knowing that knocking would yield him no result.

The house was dark except for the tiny flickering lamp in the corner, the little light it scattered was helpless against the despair and gloom that had shrouded the house. The tiny ,broken figure was familiar yet so foreign,this was May, but not the may he knew. With the bathing robes and wet hair combined with the red rimmed eyes and trembling hands, her title of THE CAVALRY almost seemed ironical.

"Melinda" he tried, though he didn't expect a reply.And he was correct.  
Not knowing what to do he took a seat opposite to her.  
Usually he could spend hours in silence with her, mostly for her sake, but today was different.  
"So Fury thinks u are due for a promotion" he said with a forced laugh.  
though he couldn't see her properly, the immediate flinch was noticeable.and that's the only response he got.  
This was becoming exponentially difficult with every passing minute. he wanted to ask her so many things, starting with where had Andrew gone in the middle in the night, leaving her like this, anger rose inside him. But he knew Andrew , he cared about May, and that s what made him more worried.  
And that's when his eyes fell on the stack of papers kept on the table. His heart broke when everything suddenly started making sense, Andrew leaving, may in this state. But he refused to believe it. Looking at may and getting no response , he picked up the papers, he was desperate for answers.The first one was a demand for transfer to admin department, his partner was leaving the field, it hit him hard, but not as hard as the second one. She wanted a DIVORCE!!  
"MAY! You can't do this".  
"You did what was right, and u can't punish yourself for that" he argued, but in vain  
"If not for you, at least for us melinda,don't do this" he pleaded. For the first time she looked at him, but with guilt and remorse.

He didn't know what else to say , as she slowly got up and left the room. A gust of wind fluttered the paper and landed on the last page where he could see two signatures. One lifeless and other helpless.  
That day he realised that sometimes silence is the loudest sign of something being wrong, horribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Your likes and reviews are more important than you think, so please don't hesitate.


End file.
